


Just the Once

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, people can be generous, which is why Blake and Avon find themselves very drunk on The Liberator ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Once

Very occasionally, people actually seemed to appreciate what Blake and the others did for them. Even more occasionally, they actually had time to reap the rewards of that appreciation.

Bavron was like that. The people insisted on keeping them back and inviting them to a party. And Bavrons idea of a party involved a lot of alcohol.

Blake wasn’t complaining. Neither were any of the others. Vila was in his element, naturally, Jenna was looking flushed and happy. Even Avon looked like he wasn’t entirely loathing the proceedings which Blake considered to probably mean he was liking it. It was good to let your hair down once in a while.

Although he did wonder a little bit about what was actually in the drinks. There was a possibility that they were a lot more powerful that they seemed. Fun was all well and good but he would rather none of them got sick.

Eventually, he knew it was time to end the fun and return to _the Liberator_. Vila had to be dragged away from the lady that he had found and he was still complaining as Cally teleported them all up. She did not look entirely thrilled to see them.

“You’re all drunk.”

“Never!” Vila said, attempting to draw him up to his full height. “We have just been celebrating a job well done!”

Cally glowered at him and Blake tried to hide a smile as Vila darted to her side, seized her hands and pulled her into a dance. Cally made an indignant noise and Jenna began laughing, moving in to try and rescue her. Avon began laughing too, much more loudly than Blake would have expected him to. Clearly, he was drunker than Blake had realised.

“Come on, Avon,” he said, catching the man by the arm as he swayed a little.” Time for bed.”

“Get off, Blake, you’re just as drunk as me.”

“I doubt it,” Blake remarked, noticing that despite Avon’s remark, he wasn’t actually trying to pull away from Blake’s supportive arm. In fact, he was leaning a little, apparently looking to be braced. He was still laughing to himself, more softly now. Blake felt it was probably not an issue. It was just a little strange to see Avon so amused.

“Vila’s an idiot,” Avon said, apparently feeling the need to explain himself a bit. “And he won’t get anywhere with Cally. She and Jenna are lovers you know.”

“I know,” Blake said, a little nettled by the fact that Avon apparently thought he hadn’t noticed. He made it his business to notice everything about his crew, or at least to try to. Romantic couplings were inevitable but potentially a problem. He didn’t think Jenna and Cally would be though. They were sensible. 

“Oh yes, I forgot,” Avon said, sounding a little more like his usual self. “The infallible Blake, who knows everything about everyone.”

Blake was just telling himself that he shouldn’t respond as getting into a fight with a drunk Avon was probably stupider than fighting him sober when Avon twisted in his grip. For a moment, Blake thought that Avon was trying to move away from him again before he realised that no, Avon was twisting in the wrong direction for that. Then Avon kissed him.

Blake only let it continue for a second before ducking back from it. He tried to let go of Avon but Avon hung onto him, stumbling slightly.

“Avon, you’re very drunk,” Blake said, suddenly wishing that he wasn’t so tipsy himself. It was easier to sound logical when you weren’t happy from drink and when your mouth wasn’t tingling from being kissed.

“Of _course_ I’m drunk, you fool, do you think I could do this if I wasn’t?!”

That hadn’t been quite what Blake was expecting to hear. Avon seemed to take his silence as consent and kissed him again, his mouth hard and insistent. Blake pulled back again, although there wasn’t really anywhere to go. Avon’s mouth was still incredibly close to his, dangerously close, he could feel Avon’s breath on his lips …

“Avon, this really – ”

“Shut up,” Avon whispered hoarsely. “I don’t care, Blake. I want this, don’t … just … dammit, don’t make me go to Vila!”

And that made it easy then, made it easy to grab at Avon and pull him close, because it wasn’t about what he wanted, it was about protecting Vila and Vila shouldn’t have to go through whatever Avon wanted, it was only fair to take that on himself and it wasn’t because he wanted this, it wasn’t because Avon rutting wildly against him was making his body burn with lust, it wasn’t anything like that, it was just because he had to. 

He kept kissing, touching, vaguely aware that they needed to go somewhere more private, just in case, didn’t want to be caught doing this, it wasn’t a good thing to be caught doing in a corridor, even if Avon didn’t seem to care, even if Avon was still kissing and touching him with a hunger that Blake had never expected from him.

“Come on then,” Avon murmured, apparently realising the problem and he all but dragged Blake the last little way to his room, pulling him inside and immediately returning to the frenzied kissing, pulling at Blake’s clothes and Blake reciprocated, frantic and greedy for everything that Avon was going to give him.

It was hot and confused and he knew if they hadn’t both been drunk, it would have been more precise, less fumbled hands and more sense. But oh, it couldn’t have been better, couldn’t have _felt_ better than what they shared that night, Avon laughing and hanging onto him, biting Blake’s shoulders and whispering things in the dark that made Blake shiver.

He knew, somewhere inside him, that it was never going to happen again. That in the morning, Avon would pretend he didn’t remember, would be silent and cold and if Blake even hinted that he’d enjoyed it, Avon would attack with everything that he had. 

But some things were worth it. Even if they were just once.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal 12dayschristmas challenge.


End file.
